temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
The Childish Goddess: Aileo
The Goddess of Gluttony: Aileo = Also named the 'The Childish Goddess', Aileo is the daughter of Islena and Grim. Known for being incredibly shallow, vain, and stubborn, Aileo's main concern is the amount of followers that she has. = = Aileo's one and only creation would be the Alimenti. Her first followers pleased her so much that she granted them the ability to increase their power by drawing on the energy around them. At first her followers were overjoyed. They could eat the energy of anything and anyone and use it to live longer and stay beautiful their entire lives. The power was too uncontrolled, however, and those 'gifted' with this ability found that they could kill people with the force of their hunger, and if they did not feed then their bodies would waste away in order to feed itself. They pleaded with Aileo to take the power away, and the goddess was furious that they would deny her gift to them. Instead of removing the power of the Alimenti, she merely placed restrictions on it and made it so that entire bloodlines would be cursed as Alimenti. = = Centuries passed and many of the Alimenti lines died out, having destroyed themselves as their bodies grew too hungry. By then the government had realized what an asset their abilities were, and pleaded with Aileo to consider creating a new bloodline. She refused to give the power away freely, but claimed that any who performed a ritual in her name and declared her their patron could become an Alimenti. Since then it became an incredibly well-kept secret that the former Council of Temperance had been turning certain members into Alimenti. = 'Glutton of Many Forms' Food is divine, but so is good wine, sex, attention, and all things opulent. While our first inclinations may be that Aileo would only eat her fill, it is in her nature to devour all things she deems good in excess. Her followers are no different, and there are frequent raging parties thrown at her temple that dissolve into inevitable orgies. Indulgence during these parties is expected. Family Ties As the only daughter of Grim, Aileo's reception into the Pantheon has never been warm, nor has it been kind. Any allies she has gained have been made through favors, deals, and gifts. Lachlan (festivity) and Rihë (lust) are among these allies. Desirae (beauty), Palen (wealth), Panacea (health), and Talesia (suffering) are among her greatest critics and delight in her shortcomings and failures. She receives unconditional love from her mother, Islena, no matter how poorly she treats her, but is scorned by Jasmine. She is mother to several demigods, who act as high priestesses in her temples around the world. However, she has only one granddaughter, as Grim's vile blood tends to swiftly overwhelm infants who are more mortal than god. While she is not a maternal figure, she desires adoration from her offspring most of all, and attempts to earn this from them by offering them every possible material indulgance; however, she is too self-absorbed and selfish to offer emotional stability.